King Dedede vs Ice Climbers
King Dedede vs Ice Climbers 'is the 2nd episode in KingDedede8888's What-If Death Battles Series's 2nd season, and 11th episode to be written. Description ''Kirby vs Ice Climbers! Which Nintendo hammer-user adapted to cold will prevail? Interlude Wiz: These Nintendo-created characters are sure well adapted to hammers, cold, and mountains. Boomstick: How do you adapt to a hammer?! Wiz: King Dedede, the self proclaimed king of Dreamland. Boomstick: And the Ice Climbers, the youngest mountain climbers you will find on video-game industry. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death battle! Dedede (Cues SSBB King Dedede's Theme- Slower Version) Boomstick: Dreamland, a perfect kingdom of harmony and cute and cuddly creatures. That is, when a fat penguin and his army decide to steal all their food and let everybody starve. Wiz: That penguin is the self-proclaimed king of Dreamland, King Dedede. While he may just look like a fat bird dressed like Santa Claus, he's sure much more than that. Boomstick: You're a mean king, Dedede... Wiz: Dedede's fat actually helps him. He has a heck of an endurance, durable enough to be thrown away from mountains and stay awake. He can inflate himself and slowly fly, with his great weight and endurance allowing himself to fall down and crush opponents. Boomstick: Your aggravating antems even sicken Sakurai. Dedede... Wiz: Dedede can also swallow enemies, and while it doesn't kill them, it causes great damage. His signature weapon is his hammer, which.... Yeah, it doesn't need explanation. Boomstick: But a simple hammer isn't enough, so Dedede, who has also shown skill to build machines, created an upgrade for himself, adding metal layers to the hammer, and creating a metal mask for extra endurance: When using this, he is known as Masked Dedede. Wiz: The hammer isn't only stronger, it can also somehow spit fire, and allows him to spin attack. However, he's not invincible. Dedede's also selfish and slow. Also, the Spin Attack will always leave him dizzy, vulnerable for attacks. But he's still incredibly tough, especially when it comes to endurance, and his strenght and weight might grant him a win. '''King Dedede: You made it here... Now, arm yourself! Ice Climbers (Cues Ice Climber) Wiz: Troughout it's decades of game-creating, Nintendo gave the dream to many kids to be nothing but overpowered warriors. Boomstick: With kids like Ness, Lucas, Kirby and of course, our two little combatants today, the Ice Cl... Wiz: Not really, but that doesn't mean they aren't strong enough to fight. I mean, they can break a block of ice with a single punch. Boomstick: Sounds completely normal. Wiz: And by this i mean glacier ice. Boomstick: Oh. Wiz: Their main weapons are their hammers, and they use the same attacks as Dedede, and since they are a team, they can easily trap opponents between themselves while they do a hammer-spin attack. Boomstick: However, this also is the pair's greatest weakness. If Nana is killed, in seconds Popo will probably face the same fate. Wiz: But aside from their hammers, great jumps and strenght, they also have can also throw giant ice blocks, which instantly freeze enemies upon contact. Boomstick: Their Final Smash, the Iceberg, is a well... A GIANT FUCKING ICEBERG THAT POPS OUT OF NOWHERE AND SENDS YOU FLYING AWAY! Oh, and also freezes you. Wiz: The Ice Climbers might not be the most powerful Nintendo kids, but they are sure enough to be a decent challenge. SSBB Announcer: The Winner is... Ice Climbers! Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Battle PIease, don't compIain about the repetition of the word "Hammer". After Iong days, the Ice CIimbers finaIIy reach the peak of a mountain, but just as they are about to cIaim it, they notice a smaII castIe right next to them. The two decide to enter it to see if it's abandoned, and right when they step at it, the coupIe sees a tabIe fuII of food. They didn't eat anything during the entire cIimb, and can't resist. But as soon as the CIimbers start eating, a fat penguin, known as King Dedede, enters the room,pointing at the two. Bandanna Dee tries rushing at them, but the coupIe simpIy smashes the minion with their hammers, instantIy kiIIing him. Dedede himseIf then jumps at the tabIe, breaking it in haIf, and grabs his hammer, preparing for battIe. FIGHT! The Ice CIimbers quickIy throw ice at Dedede, who easiIy breaks it with his hammer. The penguin then jumps at the coupIe, smashing them. The CIimbers quickIy recover, and throw their opponent at one of the waIIs. Before the king can even get up, the two trap him against the waII and start repeatedeIy hitting him with their hammers. The penguin then inhaIes them and spits them out, sending them fIying into the broken tabIe. He tries rushing at the CImbers, but they freeze him with icy winds and smash him into the fIoor. The two then prepare the finishing bIow, but are stopped by a fiery hammer uppercut by Dedede. (Before i receive any compIaints, i just said "Hammer" again cuz if i onIy said "Fiery Uppervut", peopIe wouId start making Shoryuken jokes.) The uppercut sends the two fIying away, but before Dedede can even attack again, the coupIe rushes at him, and repeatedIy hit his stomach. The two then charge an attack that when unIeashed, sends the penguin fIying against the waII, breaking it, and throwing him out of the castIe. As he gets up, he reaIizes the damage done to his castIe, making him extremeIy angry. His enemies soon getoutside to finish the battIe, but Dedede immediateIy jumps and smashes them. The King of DreamIand then starts beating up Nana, which obviousIy angers Popo. The boy then rushes at the penguin, does a hammer-spin combo, and heIps his partner to get up. The two then use icy wind to freeze their opponent, and hit him with a fuIIy charged bIow. The hit aImost makes Dedede faII off the mountain. The king then starts hitting the ground, creating shock waves. The coupIe jumps over the waves, and hit Dedede's head, Ieaving him dizzy. The two then hit him with a fuIIy charged shot, sending him fIying away from the mountain. With the battIe finished, the CIimbers proceed to the cIimb down. RepentIy, Dedede arrives at the peak again, but now with Masked Dedede equipment. The surprise attack makes the coupIe fIinch, Ieaving the penguin a chance to hit them once. The hit is so strong, it sends the CIimbers fIying to the other side of the peak. The two try throwing ice at their enemy again, but his hammer somehow spits fire, meIting it. The king then rushes into them, hitting them once again, but this time the bIow makes the two faII of the mountain, aII the way down into ice spikes at the bottom, which impaIes the coupIe. K.O! Dedede goes back into the castIe, whiIe the impaIed Ice CIimbers's bIood paints the spikes. Conclusion Boomstick: That's not the kind of thing i imagined Dedede did to kids! Wiz: The Ice CIimbers might be faster than Dedede, but that's aII they've got against him. Being much heavier, durabIe, and stronger, Dedede couId simpIy compensate his opponents's greater number. Boomstick: But how couId he survive the faII from the mountain? Wiz: He has been thrown off Mt. Dedede by Kirby muItipIe times, and got up with no probIem minutes after, he couId easiIy survive another faII. Boomstick: AIso, the Ice CIimbers rareIy reaIIy fight, usuaIIy just trying to get away from enemies. Wiz: And Masked Dedede's hammer couId protect him from the onIy things the coupIe had which couId truIy harm him: Ice. Boomstick: The penguin sure Dededid give the coupIe a crueI end. Wiz: The winner, is King Dedede. Thanks for Champion Dragonite for the heIp! Who do you think would win? King Dedede Ice Climbers Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:KingDedede8888 Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Hammer themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with Music